Be Back Soon
by Itanohira
Summary: They got him good. His arms and legs were chained, and the man in front led him to his captor, England. But, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he would be able be back home with Romano. /Set during the Armada


wow, look at thiiissssssss:

( ´ ส้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ౪ ส้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้`)

Okay, enough fooling around...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Be Back Soon**

**.**

They got him good.

His hands were chained behind his back and he saw - well, he couldn't see much, not with all of the blood dripping down his face. Spain shook his head, causing drops of blood to fly off; It didn't help his vision get any better.

The man in front of him constantly pulled at the chain on his neck, and Spain trudged on slowly, if only to irk the man; He had earned numerous prods from a cutlass from the man behind because of it. He grimaced. The last prod had cut into his back.

They continued down the steps to the lower quarters of the ship, and Spain couldn't help but worry for Romano. Who would feed him while he was gone? He bit his lip, and counted the steps to take his mind off of his small colony. Lanterns lit up the dim hallway every fifteen or so feet, and the old floor boards groaned under each step the three of them made. His mind slowly wandered to his Roma again, the soft _plipping_ of blood and the creaking of the floor fading to the background.

_Romano hadn't shown up the day he was going to leave. It felt as if he had been stabbed, hard, and he couldn't do anything but watch it bleed empty. He kept his smile on his face, never letting it slip. After all, if Romano did come to see him off, it wouldn't do any good to be frowning._

_"Señor, your ships are ready to leave port." Spain turned slowly toward one of his navigators and silently stood up. The navigator beckoned him over, and walked out of the room, assuming Spain was going to follow. Spain did, although rather reluctantly. On his way out, he stopped by Romano's room - empty. No one was around to see his smile fade away. He walked out of the house without a word._

_He stood on the port, about to board on, when he -_

_-"Spagna!" the Spaniard turned swiftly, was that his Roma? Green eyes scanned the area, and he didn't see the small colony anywhere. He could of sworn that he heard him..._

_"_Señor! We must head out now!" Spain snapped his head back to his navigator. He began to jog to his ship, but he couldn't help but feel pained.__

_Romano hadn't come._

"We brought 'im, captain!" the man holding his chain grunted as he slammed his fist on the thickset door, jarring Spain from his thoughts. He heard muffled steps and the door creaked opened slowly. England was expressionless as he held his hand out for the chain. The man quickly deposited it , and despite the cool demeanor surrounding England, he gripped the chain enough to bleach his knuckles white.

When his underling left, England yanked the chain enough so that he and Spain were merely centimeters apart.

"Eyebrows." Spain jabbed, feeling a smirk pull at his features. England scowled.

"I wouldn't say anything disrespectful, _wanker_." The Englishman growled, pulling the chain harder.

"Still as cranky as ever." Spain remarked. "Even with all of this blood on my face I can still see your colossal eyebrows-" England remorselessly punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back. Spain hit a bookshelf, but regained his balance despite his legs being chained together, and spat out some blood.

"Speaking of cranky..." England jerked on the chain, glowering. "...how's your little brat?" Spain looked up darkly, wiping half-dried blood off of his face.

"What about him?"

"I wonder who's there, protecting the little _poppet _back home from the others?" He let go of the chain, choosing to grip the Spaniard's ripped collar. He grinned in Spain's face. "I wonder if I could get to him first..."

"_Bastard_!" Spain roared pulling away from England's grip. The other was momentarily surprised by Spain's sudden burst of strength. Spain jumped at England, despite the fact he was at a disadvantage with his chained hands and feet. "_Don't you dare touch him!"_ He landed on England, gaining a slight upper hand as he began to beat the struggling Englishman. England fought back, and was able to pull out a dagger, and in one powerful kick, managed to get the Spaniard off.

-x-

Spain stumbled out of the captain's cabin, stolen dagger in hand and keys neatly tucked in his coat pocket. He was lucky - if England hadn't turned away after thinking he had passed out, he wouldn't of had the chance to tackle him to the ground.

He killed one of the men about to alert the others of his escape, and after a quick inspection, he found it to be the man who had handed him to England.

All of he could think of was his Roma. England's earlier comment had eaten at him; Spain wasn't as stupid as he led on. He knew many other nations wanted Romano, the grandson of_ the_ Roman Empire, to themselves, and he knew they wouldn't not take this chance, especially since he was out in the ocean. That Turkey bastard had already tried once. He wasn't going to let anyone else get their chance.

Soft steps alerted him to someone walking down, and he quietly hid in one of he walls doored indents - quickly slamming his fist against the passerby's face, knocking him out. He hid the body in ont of the emptier storage rooms, and continued to search for cells his men were locked in - if England had even kept any prisoners, that is. Surprisingly, he found the cells, his men included.

Their dirty faces looked up at him in shock, and one murmured, "I knew you would come for us."

He unlocked the cells, rallying his men together and building moral, despite most of them being injured, as they stormed the deck. Spain laughed as he grabbed a fallen cutlass, swiping at his enemies, relishing the feel of not being chained. His group won an impressive victory, rounding up any surviving British soldiers and tying them up together to the mast.

They sailed home in the enemy ship, and as soon as they had anchored the ship, he had half a mind to jump off the ship and run straight to his manor - to Roma. They took too long to dock in Spain's eyes, and he was the first to get off the ship. He ran, not caring about the expensive hat that flew off his head. His footsteps heavily pounded on the dirt path, kicked up dirt and dust following him to the manor.

"Roma!" He yelled out, calling for the small nation. He saw a soft pink skirt swish around skinny legs as Romano ran around the corner of the house, charging towards him, his small arms spread out in front.

"Sp-Spagnaaa!" Romano cried out, angry tears collecting in his eyes. He jumped into his boss' arms, headbutting him at the same time. "Y-You bastard!" Romano bawled, clutching onto the dirty red fabric of his coat.

"It's okay, Roma," He smiled softly. _He was safe. No one had gone after him. _"I'm here."

He hugged the small body tighter. "I'm here."

That night, Romano had insisted that he should sleep with him that night. Spain smiled and didn't object. After all, his Roma had demanded he get his own room a few years ago, and he had missed his colony's presence.

"You'll never leave me, right?" Romano had asked quietly after they had settled under the covers.

"Of course not." Spain closed his eyes.

-x-

Spain opened his eyes.

Well, he tried. A layer of dried blood had closed them shut. His arm rattled as he tried to wipe it off - wait, rattled? He rubbed off the crusted liquid, wincing when some of it dug into his skin.

_What the hell was this?_

He opened his eyes, and met acid green orbs staring back at him.

"What did I say about disrespect, wanker?"

_Roma, I'm so sorry._

-x-

_Romano thought Spain had left already. He ran to the port quickly - he didn't want to miss his departure - desperately looking for him. It was a brief flash of brilliant red that caught his eye, and he turned left, towards his boss, shouting, "Spagna!", at the top of his lungs. "Spa-" One of the burly men pushed him over accidentally, and Romano fell on his face, jolting at the sudden harsh contact between the gritty floor and his chin. Tears weld up at the corners of his eyes as he watched Spain turn around looking for him._

_"Spa-!" A passing worker unintentionally kicked him, effectively shutting him up. _

_Spain turned, and didn't see the despaired Italian reaching out for him._

* * *

><p>Sorry. That battle scene<em> sucked.<em>

**To clear things up: So Spain goes off to face off with England with his Armada, and tries to find Romano before he leaves. He doesn't, and continues on. His Armada is defeated and he becomes one of England's captives. While fighting, Spain is actually beaten again and knocked unconscious, and all the scenes after, until he opens his eyes up to England again are all in his head. He never escaped and went back home to Romano. Then, the italics in the end is Romano's point of view that happened when Spain was boarding his ship.**

Thanks for reading, guys!

Oh, and for my other story, 'Love you too' I'm stuck, but I should be able to get it out before next week. Sorry guys!


End file.
